


Spot the Difference

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [5]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, father - Freeform, film set, husband, married, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Another short, cute piece of Keanu fluff.Keanu's wife and son visit him on set.





	Spot the Difference

After getting up at 4am for an interstate flight you finally arrived. After a week apart you were being reunited with your husband. Also after a week with a clingy teething nine month old you were looking forward to sharing parenting duties again. 

You were escorted onto the studio lot and into your husband’s trailer.  
‘I’ll let Mr. Reeves know that you arrived.’ The friendly assistant advised holding open the door for you.  
‘Thank you very much.’ You smiled unloading a baby and a couple of bags into the trailer.

Finally you heard the door open behind you, you jumped up and into your husbands arms.  
‘I missed you!’ You declared, kissing him, kissing his neck, so excited to be in his arms again, ‘Looking good too.’ You smiled admiring his new look for this film.

If it wasn’t for the small noises coming from behind you you could have easily let your enthusiasm for Keanu overtake you.

You pulled away, ‘Remember when we used to have sex in your trailer, now look at all the stuff I have with me!’  
‘Wouldn’t change him though.’ Keanu laughed, ‘But if you could get him to sleep?’  
You shook your head knowing there was no way that was happening right now and went to pick up Max, balancing him on your hip. ‘Daddy’s here.’  
Keanu reached for Max only for the baby to recoil, pulling away from Keanu and into your chest, his tiny fingers sinking into your breast before he started to cry.  
Keanu looked at you unsure at what was wrong. You pulled the small boy from your hip onto your chest hugging him close. ‘What’s wrong baby?' You asked comforting your son. Then you looked back at Keanu and laughed, 'You know what it is?'  
'No' He responded worried.  
'He doesn't recognise you. You're clean shaven and you've cut your hair. Daddy has a beard, you've always had a beard since he's been born.'  
'Ow!' Keanu realised stroking his face. 'Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you.' he said gently rubbing the boy’s back.  
'Don't worry he'll figure it out soon. It's been a big day for him flying down here, new places, people, then someone turns up sounds like Dad but doesn't look like him.'  
‘Fair enough. Any chance he’ll go down for a nap then?’  
‘You wish.’  
‘I do, you’re beautiful and I missed you too.’  
You leant in and kissed him again, ‘Later. Go back to work.’  
'OK well I’m glad you're both here now.' Keanu said with a smile and another kiss. 'Make yourself at home and I’ll be back soon, hopefully we’ll break for lunch in an hour or so.'

Lunch time arrived and thankfully on this set the catering was amazing! You were staving after an early start at the airport however no highchair meant you were balancing Max on your lap as you ate.  
Sat opposite you Keanu ate and you both chatted, bouncing the baby on your lap.

'What is it little man?' Keanu said looking at Max, he was reaching out from your lap towards Keanu. 'You want me or my food? I think you're a little small to be chewing on this.' Keanu said finished up his lunch but still the baby kept fidgeting.  
'Take him!' you said eager to eat your lunch properly with two hands!  
'You want Daddy?' Keanu stood up reaching over the table before sitting back down with Max in hand. Max smiled and giggled reaching out to Keanu’s face. 'Ow so you finally figured out I’m your Dad, hey?’  
The boy seemed to agree, wanting to play.

'Come on lets leave Mummy to eat in peace shall we, let's go for a walk. Excuse us.' Keanu smiled at you, getting up, baby in his arms.  
You looked at them. Was there anything better then your husband and son together. All of you together as a family. Bliss!


End file.
